


secret

by bayonettas



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Books, Hoshido, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Libary, M/M, Murder, Nohr, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, backstabbing, secerets, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayonettas/pseuds/bayonettas
Summary: What would happen when you trust someone with a secret of your own?





	secret

“Can you keep the secret?”  
“Of course.”  
“Do you swear on your life?”  
“Of course, Takumi. Why would I ever defy you?”

Takumi faintly smiled, knowing that his secret could easily get out. Can two keep a secret? Perhaps. Leo wasn’t the man who would betray another unless under tight circumstances. But then again, betrayal is in Nohrian blood. They were slick and sly snakes who would never hesitate to let a secret loose.  
But Takumi trusted Leo. Leo was genuinely a trustable person. Nohrian’s only kept secrets that would hurt them.  
Still, Takumi was quite wary of his friend—even if they confided in each other. Takumi blinked, the pang of regret and worry filling him. He watched as the clink of Leo’s shoes slowly disappeared. 

Takumi could hear and feel the eyes and voices as they whispered. In Nohr things got out easily, didn’t they? Takumi fiddled with his fingers and his bow until finally reaching castle krackenburg. Leo, of course, was in the grand library of the place. How could he navigate around it? It was an endless maze of stories and spells of all kinds. It was grand. How could Nohr, a kingdom recovering from economic crisis, afford something as beautiful as this? Takumi stood, still in awe. He’s been in the library countless times before and he still couldn’t believe his eyes. Stepping forward, Takumi’s eyes focused on the area where many would settle to read. Every once in a while, Takumi would see others like Xander or Camilla in the library, but Leo practically lived in there.  
There the blonde sat, in a quite expensive chair, reading a book written by a poet who was quite well known. Leo didn’t look up from his book before opening his mouth.  
“What a pleasant surprise, hello Takumi.” Leo smiled as he turned the page, “Sit down if you please. I always enjoy your company.” Takumi stood there as he walked forward quite a bit, smiling softly. Nohrian’s can put on quite a show.  
“Heh, how surprising. I’d never expect you to be actually nice to me.” Takumi chuckled, managing a smirk out of Leo. The blonde flipped another page, catching Takumi’s attention. “What are you reading? Perhaps I’ll read it sometime if it’s interesting.”  
Leo looked up, focusing more on Takumi. Leo wasn’t necessarily a book nerd, but he would get excited over a book he was interested in. “This?” Leo sounded slightly excited, “The book cover is so worn that I couldn’t read the title, but it’s a book about backstabbing and romance. Quite a thriller.” Takumi smiled, Leo was quite into this book, anyone could tell.  
“It sounds interesting.” Takumi smiled, a fake one, but it was a smile. Had Leo exposed his secret behind closed doors? It was quite a mystery, but soon it would all come out, wouldn’t it?  
Leo blubbered on and on about the book, barely hesitating when the plot got darker, Takumi listening intently, barely saying a word. Takumi was almost sure Leo told secrets from behind closed doors. That slithering, lying snake. It was blatantly obvious. The way Leo refused to make eye contact and how he avoided the subject of backstabbing. Nohrian’s always tell. 

Takumi was furious. A secret exposed so easily? What could he do? It was too late to do anything civilized, wasn’t it? Takumi drowned in his own thoughts. Did Leo truly expose his secret? It’s too late to do much, he couldn’t say it was a lie if Leo spread it. That would cause much more attention than he wanted, nor needed. But, the holder of this damned secret had to be eliminated one way or another, no matter the cost...

“Say, Leo.” Takumi’s fingers twitched in his fujin yumi. Leo looked up, gesturing for him to continue. “How good are Nohrian’s at keeping secrets?” The blonde prince seemed to shift his eyes. Takumi payed close attention to every single move, suspicious.  
“It depends.” Leo finally answered. Takumi narrowed his eyes as he spoke again, calmly.  
“On what?” Takumi fiddled with his bow. He wasn’t just curious, but he wanted to know the requirements for such things. That damned secret could be used against Hoshido in so many ways. The bow wielder wouldn’t be surprised if he eventually did.  
“Many things, but what do you need to know? Nohrian’s value privacy and secrecy. I would never let you know a thing you could use against Nohr.” How typical. Leo sliding his way around quite simple conversations. He didn’t want to expose himself, did he? Was Leo afraid of what would happen? How unexpected, Takumi thought.  
Leo turned, looking away. He seemed distracted as the Fujin Yumi was aimed at him. Takumi closed his eyes tightly, letting go of the arrow.

 

The funeral, of course, was private. The Hoshidan Royals were invited to the funeral. Takumi saw the grief of all the Nohrian siblings, even seeing Xander cry. Takumi stood there, grey in the face as the service went on, eventually having to talk to the Nohrian’s.  
Was that secret so vital, Takumi thought, that I had to—of course it is, it could destroy Hoshido. Or maybe just me.  
Takumi never thought of himself of an idiot for such a choice, but he did feel extremely guilty. Only few can keep secrets, but even so it always comes out. Only two, truly, can keep a secret, if one of them is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i know it’s short i just wanted to write a thing


End file.
